Forgeheart
Forgeheart is the newest city of the three that have been on the Sanacraft server, the first being the Ancient City and the second being the Golden City. It is based on steampunk architecture. There is an Archive of map screenshots showing the inner city's evolution. History The new world could safely be said to have been inspired by the Clocktower District in the Golden City. It was a whole new world dedicated to everything steampunk. The main materials used were sandstone, stone brick, and cyan wool, though lapis lazuli ore became very dominant later on. The city layout was very regulated. It is located in a large island in an ocean, with a Lake in the middle. The city itself is located on an island formed by a stream at either end of this lake flowing west out to sea. On the coast of the lake, which is the east side of the city, there are many docks, steampunk towns, the Shipyard, and a large moat that splits the coastal area into two parts: one touching the city and containing the inner wall, and a strip of land on the side of the lake, containing the outer wall. The inner city is defended from invaders first by the large outer wall big enough to have entire steampunk neighborhoods built into of it, and containing tree of the Four Castles along its length. Second, inside the outer wall there is a large moat containing the Shipyard and a space for the Factory Complex. Third, the inner wall surrounds the inner city. The inner wall is large enough to hold small towns as well, such as Sere's Village, and has the four gatehouses built into it. Just inside the inner city wall is a large canal called the Grand Canal, which forms a huge square island. This inner island holds the very regulated inner city. The inner city plan is dominated by a grid of sorts. At the middle of every side of the grid is a plaza, such as East Plaza and North Plaza. The very center of the grid used to contain an unbelievably large "New Palace", set off from the rest of the city by a ring of gardens, then a moat, then the palace wall. This palace is no more, replaced by a large swath of grass for building storage. The inner city soon filled with steampunk, cyan-roofed skyscrapers. City Remodel The current state of the city owes itself to a large project to rejuvenate the city. After hardcore steampunk fell from favor, the majority of the skyscrapers were removed, along with just over half of the residences so far. The new palace was removed during this time. The new style to replace the steampunk is a heavy use of quartz, nether brick, clay, and mansard roofs. This style radiated out from its origin at east plaza, and has so far covered around one eighth of the city, mostly the area around the inner east side of the inner city. Prominent Buildings *City Hall *Chap Mansion *Archive Building *East Castle *West Castle *Jesus Art Museum *Sanacraft History Museum *Courthouse *Imperial Museum of Technology *Factory Complex *Clocktower *Mother of all Bridges *New Palace *Conservatory *Creeper Arches *Train Stations *Atlas Building *Four Castles *Imperial Office Building *Forgeheart Post Office *Nautilus Bridge *Carnival *Old Forgeheart Airship Dock Buildings *Jiru's House *Hustler's Mansion *Napoleon House *Grand Hotel Areas *Clocktower District *Dionysus Park *New Spawn *Shipyard *Sere's Village *Southgate Square *East Plaza *NorthEast Corner Old Video Here are some videos from before the recent remodel. *east plaza *link *link Links *Old forum posts: forum *PMC: PMC Category:Cities